


Ice Cream

by Ferbiie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Seven and Vanderwood being friends, but still, friends having fun, it happens after secret endings, kinda creating my own timeline with all the fics, spoiler for seven's real name, spoilers if you did not play seven's route, things that happen when I have way too much fun, you know they really are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie
Summary: Seven and Vanderwood have many diferences, specially regarding how they like their Ice Creams(I really tried to make a better summary, but that was the best I could do. Read it, it's worth it)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

It was a hot afternoon. The Sun was shining in the sky, sending it’s rage towards the Earth in the form of a terrible heat wave. Even the flowers on the sidewalk seemed tired, cooking up under the hot sun. The ice cream shop was located in the middle of the neighbourhood, in a very calm street. The tiny place was squished among two houses, the walls painted yellow, with a sign right over the door. Some children were playing in the street, throwing water balloons at each other. A black haired girl threw a balloon at her friend and missed, which made it explode near MC’s feet.

“Sorry, miss” the little girl said, running towards her.

“Oh, don’t worry about it” MC smiled at her “Go have fun, there is no problem”

The girl ran back to her friends. MC laughed softly, trying to dry up at least a bit of the water on her leg. The splashes had gotten even a small portion of her skirt and now her sandals were wet. 

“They are cute,” Saeran said, laughing at her side.

“Yes” MC smiled “I remember when I was a kid, I had this neighbour and we were best friends. We would run around all day playing in the fields and stealing fruits from the farmers. They used to get really mad at us. It was the best”

She looked forward, staring at Saeyoung and Vanderwood’s backs. They were still in a heated argument. She sighed. Things would never change between them. 

“Aren’t you going to make them stop?” Saeran asked, laughing “They’ve been arguing since we left the house”

“Oh, no sweetie” she said “You should never meddle into a married couple’s fight” they laughed “Plus, we do still have a lot of ground to cover. Vanderwood did not even begin talking about the weird toppings”

There were many things about Seven that annoyed Vanderwood. His jokes, the cat crossdressing thing, all the times he had to do Seven’s job. But there was one thing that annoyed him the most: Seven’s absurd taste for Ice Cream. They had debated it, they had discussed it, they had even made a contest once, that was interrupted by angry russians in cat costumes, but nothing had been able to settle the long lasting battle between them.

“All I am saying is that blended fruit is  _ not _ ice cream” Saeyoung said “Is fruit mush”

“It’s not mush,” Vanderwood answered, perplexed by Seven’s obstinate argument “It’s the only flavour you need! It has all the sugar of the fruits and it’s refreshingly cold! Also, I  _ eat _ other flavors, like chocolate and vanilla”

“This doesn’t mean that you  _ like _ it” Saeyoung stressed “And if you don’t like it, it means that you have a problem”

MC and Saeran crossed the road towards the ice cream shop while the other two kept walking forward, too absorbed in their bickering to notice.

“Saeyoung” MC called, pointing to the sign above the door when he looked at her.

“Sorry” he apologized, crossing the street “If Vanderwood was less stubborn we wouldn’t have missed it”

“If your fiancé wasn’t a crazy psychopath that eats ice cream with ten different kinds of toppings, we wouldn’t have missed it” Vanderwood said, entering the shop. Saeyoung followed him inside

It was their never ending dispute: they had the mutual feeling that the other was eating the wrong type of ice cream. Vanderwood loved fruit based ice cream. He ate it blended with the milk base, but his favorites were the ones that consisted mostly of fruit and water. Sometimes he did risk covering it in some sweet syrup, but most of the time he ate it with nothing else. For Saeyoung, the ice cream was a blank slate filled with possibilities and it was his job to fill it with as many toppings as he could. Usually he ate five ice cream flavours at once.

They loved that little shop because they worked as a buffet, you served the ice cream yourself and it would be priced based on its weight. Saeran was the first one to start serving ice cream. He knew exactly what he wanted since he never changed his choices. He grabbed one spoon of the chocolate ice-cream, one of the chocolate with peanut-butter and a spoon full of chocolate chip cookie dough. He loved cookie dough ice cream. He covered the mixture with chocolate drops and colorful sprinkles, heading to the cashier.

“See, he eats ice cream like a proper human being” Vanderwood said, grabbing a bowl for himself

“Yes, there is no fruit on them, so obviously he is going to eat it” Saeyoung answered.

“It’s not my problem if you have the taste buds of a picky seven year old and don’t eat fruit” Vanderwood angrily said, picking up a spoonful of lemon ice cream

MC, who was happily serving herself with strawberry ice cream turned around to face Saeyoung. 

“You don’t eat fruit?” she asked, putting the scoop back on the tray 

“Neither of us eats fruit!” he answered “Saeran agrees with me that it has no taste, right Saeran?” 

MC looked back at him. She had the scary face on. Saeran stared at her and at his brother. He was not comfortable in that situation. He looked at Vanderwood, who was whistling while he grabbed another scoop of ice cream.

“Look, a free table! I’m going to get it” Saeran stated, running towards a group of free tables and sitting among them.

“I can’t believe that you don’t eat fruit!” MC said, turning back to Saeyoung “It’s good for your health!”

“It’s not that we don’t eat  _ any _ fruit,” Saeyoung answered, serving himself with another scoop of vanilla ice cream. “We just eat a few fruits. Everyone eats few fruits if we think about the amount of fruits that exist in the universe”

“You are unbelievable” she said, taking her bowl off the scale and walking towards Saeran.

Saeyoung faced Vanderwood again, who was smiling at him.

“Score, big guy” he mocked, covering his bowl in strawberry syrup

“Ok, she is crossed with me now, but...” Saeyoung started to cover his ice cream with all the toppings available “I am right. You need to seize more, Ms. Vanderwood. Grab a spoon, taste some flavours. No wonder you are so bitter, you always eat the same bland stuff”

“You know that I still have my taser gun, right kid?” Vanderwood asked, placing his ice cream bowl on the scale.

Saeran and MC were having a pleasant conversation about her childhood. She always used to tell them about her grandmother’s farm and how she loved playing there as a kid. Saeyoung had even asked once if she still had the farm, but she had sold it after her grandmother died and she decided to move to the city to start college. Saeran watched as an angry Saeyoung and an annoyed Vanderwood sat down at the table.

“You are not going to do it, are you?” Vanderwood asked, watching Seven grab the small take away box he was carrying

“Sweetie, that’s really weird” MC said, staring at him as he opened the small box.

Saeyoung looked around. They would never understand him.

“I am sorry, my friends and my love” he solemnly proclaimed “But it has to be done” he turned the french fries over his ice cream “This is the only way of truly appreciating the flavour of ice cream”

“You are sick, Seven” Vanderwood said.

Saeran grabbed one of the french fries from his brother’s bowl and ate it. At first, it was weird, but right after he could understand what Saeyoung was talking about.

“It’s good” he said

“See?” Saeyoung exclaimed “Even mr. I-only-eat-three-flavours agrees with me! And, he ate it with vanilla ice cream, which adds to his very small list of edible ice cream. French fries with ice cream are here to help everyone” he turned to Vanderwood, smiling “Try it.”

Vanderwood looked deeply at Seven’s eyes, repeating to himself that it was illegal to kill people, especially your friends. Of course, according to the law it was just as illegal, but Vanderwood had a moral code, or at least something similar to a moral code. He looked down at the bowl and back to Saeyoung. He watched as MC took one french fry and ate it.

“It’s really not that bad” she assured him, going back to her ice cream.

Vanderwood looked back at his ice cream, he was not going to do it.

“You are really not going to try?” Saeyoung asked “All right, more to me then”

As always, their bickering gave place to jokes and laughter. They talked about the old times and their missions. Vanderwood had many weird stories about Saeyoung. There were many things in Seven that annoyed him. His jokes, the cat crossdressing thing, all the times he had to do Seven’s job. But those were also all the things that made them friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to leave a thank you note to the three beautiful girls that helped me to come with this idea, you are awesome.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story.
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe


End file.
